Innocence
by SouKao Dreamer
Summary: Soujiro Seta is the assassin of the night. He has never failed a mission until now... Please review!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I so not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**_Innocence_**

_Chapter One_

**Soujiro's P.O.V.**

Hmm. Life. Only the fittest survive and the weak die in the end. That's what I've been believing in for most of my life so far. I was an assassin, working for the one and only Mokoto Shishio. He was the one who taught me the philosophy. Every three nights, I would be assigned a new mission. Each time, it would be the same. Each night, I would move into the target and with one quick flick of my katana it would all be over. It was like that every time, until I was assigned to _her_.

It was a cloudless night. A few breezes every now and then, but it was the perfect night for a kill. I was expecting Shishio to come into my room anytime and lay down the info. Just like what I was expecting, he did. Tonight, it would be the Shogun's daughter, Kamiya Kaoru. She should be on the east wing of the palace.

A girl, this should be easy. Smirking, I grabbed my katana and left. Then I realized...the Shogun's daughter... She would be heavily guarded. Oh well, I've gotten past guards easily before. Little did I know, it wasn't the guards I had to worry about...

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

It was sooooo boring. My father wants me to marry Kenshin Himura, one of his Lords' son. I had to "meet" with him today. I mean he's nice and all, but so dull. He's too straightforward. Why can't I decide who I want to marry? It sucks being the Shogun's daughter. Everyone treats me like they are afraid of me. I can never make any real friends. What's a 13 year old girl supposed to do? Life is so dull. Just sitting around looking pretty, but being useless other than making a stronger bond for your father and on of his Lords. Oh well it's getting late.

Sleep comes less easily now, especially when I think of my arranged marriage. Hmm. It just couldn't get any worse than this...

**Soujiro's P.O.V.**

Okay. Getting closer. I slipped into the bushes, watching a carriage roll away. I snuck into the palace. It was huge in there! Also a big garden. I looked for a window at the east wall. There were 4. There was a light in three of them, I would obviously have to go with the dark one.

As I crawled in, there was a faint scent jasmine. I figured this would be a girl's room. It looked really fancy. I heard what I assumed were guards outside laughing like drunks. It'll be over soon. I made my way over to the bed. There was a slight shape, probably the girl. Her chest rising up and down. I slowly crept over to her and put my hand to my katana. Suddenly her eyes popped open. Her azure orbs stared into mine. I couldn't move, I was frozen to the spot.

"Who are you?! Why are you in my room?!"

"I-I-um..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry to make this chapter so short. Please read some of my other fics. Until I update again.

_**SouKao Dreamer.**_


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I so not own Rurouni Kenshin.

_**Innocence**_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

**Soujiro's P.O.V.**

I was in deep trouble. If she screamed, that will alert the guards. I reached for my katana, but before I could even brush against it. A sharp pain stung across my face. Then I realized my position. The girl was sitting on top of me!

"What do you want?" She snarled.

For the first time of my life, I was speechless. But then I thought of it!

"I'm here to-"

"Kaoru! Is everything all right in there?" Came a feminine voice.

"Yeah I'm fine Megumi...just thinking of ways to talk to Himura-san again."

"Okay. If you have a problem, just ask me. Your older sister is always there for you."

The footsteps grew fainter as Megumi walked away.

"I saved your ass just then. Now TALK!!!"

I just stared blankly up at her.

"Why are you here?"

"That's confidential."

"Answer me or I'll call my guards."

"Okay! Okay! I'm here to kill you."

"Interesting. Care to tell me more?"

"Huh? Aren't you scared? Aren't you going to call your guards?!!"

"What for? I've got you pinned down."

"Right."

Then I got an idea. I licked my lips and put my hand to her waist. Then I tugged at the sash that held her yukata together. Just like I wanted, her yukata dropped to her hips.

"You PERVERT!!!"

I couldn't help but laugh. When she let her guard down so easily. I could have killed her now, but for some reason, I didn't want to. This was too fun! I put a finger to her lips and kissed her. That shut her up. She just sat there and blushed.

"Until next time, princess..."

"You pervert! Get out!"

I laughed as I ran across the garden. She's different from all the others... Aw shit! I didn't complete the mission! What am I going to tell Shishio?!!

* * *

A/N: Sorry I had to make another short chapter. Yay! Thank you to all my reviewers. I hope you guys review again!

**_SouKao Dreamer_**


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I so not own Rurouni Kenshin.

_**Innocence**_

_Chapter Three_

**Soujiro's P.O.V.**

Shishio-san is going to be really disappointed. But I was wrong. When I told him I didn't kill her, he just laughed it off saying that he was expecting something along those lines. I was relieved! Hmm...Wait a sec!!! He didn't expect me to kill her?! This could get very interesting...

Just then, another idea popped into my head. I wanted to get to know Kamiya. I'll just leave her a note saying...

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I had another meeting with Himura-san. Though I have to admit, this one was a bit more interesting than the last. I wonder if that mysterious man, or should I say boy, from last night will come again... Now he was interesting, and perverted, but I want to see him again.

Then I found a note on my bed. At first I figured it was probably a prank from my little brother, Yahiko, but it wasn't in his crude handwriting. It said:

_'Dear Kamiya-san,_

_Meet me at the dunes east of the lake at midnight. I will be waiting for you there. Please come, I promise no harm will come to you._

_Love,_

_Your blue-eyed assassin.'_

I gasped out loud. What was he trying to pull? Should I go or not? I lied down on my bed and closed me eyes, only to see his blue eyes staring at me. He might be there to kill me. But if I don't go, I'll never know what he wants... Hmm. At last, curiosity got the better of me. I was going to go.

_Later that night..._

Almost time for bed. I slipped into my sister's room and said goodnight to her, because it might be my last. Then I went to my brother's room and kissed him goodnight as well.

"Goodnight Yahiko-chan."

I started to walk to the door only to find his hand tugging on my sleeve.

"Kaoru, something is wrong. Why are you willingly saying goodnight to me?"

"It's nothing. I just haven't said goodnight to you in long time."

"Okay... Goodnight Kaoru."

I slid out of his room. I knew he was getting suspicious. I had to be more alert now.

Laying on my bed I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. Just as I had suspected, Yahiko slid open my door and poke his head into my room. Seeing that I was "sleeping" he closed the door and left. I waited until his footsteps vanished before I got up and changed into a loose tunic. With that, I slipped out of the window. Hoping I'll be alive to see tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to end it right there. I will try to update it more. But I'm starting school soon! I'm going to 7th grade... So until next time...

**_SouKao Dreamer_**


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**_Innocence_**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

The night was chilly. I regret not bringing a cloak along, but that would just slow me down. I don't know why, but I'm kind of anxious to meet him. Then it hit me! I didn't even know who he was! I am so stupid. Well no turning back now, I can see the lake already.

A silent night. The lake was calm and the moon reflected in the lake was perfectly round. Hmm. Where is he? It has to be one or two hours past midnight already. Did he set me up?!

East of the lake... The sandy dunes came alive at night. Even the slightest breeze set them off. Hypnotized by their movement, I curled up and fell asleep.

**Soujiro's P.O.V.**

I've been here for hours expecting her to come on time, but she was late. No matter. At least she's here now. I liked how she curled up into a ball like that, with her hair astray. It seemed rather inviting. But I restrained myself.

Stealthily, I shifted from shadow to shadow until I was right next to her. Brushing a stray strand of hair from her face, I heard her murmur something that I couldn't quite make out. I figured she would be cold so I wrapped my outer gi around her slight figure. Holding her head in my hands, I rested her head on my lap. Before long, I drifted to sleep as well...

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Mmm. I woke up to a smell of minty pine. Everything was so warm and cozy. Wait a minute..._Where am I?!_ I sat up only to find a set of strong arms around me. It was my _blue-eyed _assassin. I figured I should be afraid, but for some reason, I felt safe in his arms. We were so close. I looked up at him. His head hung down low, his bangs hiding his eyes from view. He looked so innocent and cute. He couldn't have been much older than me. His steady breathing was comforting. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest I knew I was enjoying this. I placed my hand gently on his left cheek. Then I felt it. There was a tear droplet rolling down his face, and to his chin. Without thinking, I traced it with my index finger and wiped it away.

**Soujiro's P.O.V.**

Fresh jasmines, my favorite flowers. I loved to scent they gave off. I smiled when I woke up. Kaoru's arms were wrapped around me. I didn't think she knew I was awake so I just sat there, enjoying this moment. All she knew about me was that I was supposed to kill her. Yet she is so warm and affectionate towards me. She placed her hand against my face. I have never felt this much love before in my life. In all those 14 years of living, not one bit of care. I tried to suppress my sadness like I have done for most of my life, but now I couldn't. A single tear rolled down my face.

I felt her finger trace the tear track and then wipe it away. I couldn't help it, I hugged her tight. I could sense that she tensed up at first, but then she relaxed. I slowly began to rock us back and forth.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

My head rested against his chest. Listening to his heart beat was so soothing. Suddenly I remembered something. I had to get back to the palace before anyone goes to check on me!

"I'm sorry, I must go now."

"Then I will escort you."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea..."

"Why not?"

"Because, um, someone might see you."

"I see what you mean. Then I bid you farewell."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Before you leave, can you please tell me your name?"

"My name...is _Soujiro Seta_."

"Will I ever see you again Soujiro?"

"Perhaps, Kamiya-san. So good-bye..._for now_."

And with that, the ever so mysterious Soujiro Seta vanished without a trace. I really do hope that we meet again. Hoping wouldn't do much good, but right now, I have to get back to the palace before someone finds out that I am gone.

**Soujiro's P.O.V.**

I know that I told her that I wouldn't escort her, but I had to make sure that she's all right. So I followed her on her way back to her palace... Why do I feel so protective of her?! Could it be that I am in _love_? No. I brushed that trivial thought from my mind. I _couldn't_ fall in love with anyone. I _wouldn't_ fall in love with anyone.

_'Well, she's not just **anyone**.'_

What?!

_'I said "She's not just **anyone**."'_

Who are you?

_'What do you mean "who are you?" I'm YOU!!!'_

Okay. Now I'm going crazy. I'm talking to a voice in my head.

_'You're not going crazy. You already are. Well anyway, you know you love Kaoru. You just won't admit it. She's the only one who actually **cares** about you.'_

Shishio cares about me...kind of...

'No I mean how Yumi cares about Shishio. Kaoru is the same for you.'

You are confusing me. Bye now.

'What do you mean "Bye now"? Hey are you listening to me?'

Okay. So now I'm ignoring the voice. Good. Kaoru's in her room now. Time for me to go.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for ending it right there. How do you like it so far? I tried to make the chapter a bit longer this time. I won't be updating "True Colors" or "Ulrich's Diary" for a while. No one swore at me this time (thank goodness), I'm kind of wrapped up in "Innocence" right now. Oh yeah and before I forget: **Please review!**

**Erica**: _Thankies!!!_

**Flaming-Amber**: _Yes I had to. It was impossible to resist. Actually, that was just a diversion so he could get Kaoru off guard._

**Anabell**: _Yay! Thankies!_

**Snow White**: _Thankies! And I'll try..._

**Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love**: _Shrinks smallerOkay I'll try, but you don't have to be so aggressive. (I'm just joking)._

**Angel of Lonelyness**:_Okay I will. Thanks for the support!_

**Chisakami Saiyuki**: _Thankies! I will!_

**Starian Princess**: _Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks! I'll try to fit it in somehow._

**Soujiro/Kaoru Fanatic**: _Yay! That's cool!_

Okay. I think that's about everyone. I feel so loved!!! Thank you to all of my reviewers and my future reviewers (yes, I will be expecting them...). Well, stay tuned (why do people say that?) for the next chapter!

**_SouKao Dreamer_**


End file.
